Third Time Lucky
by SS-60 SiX
Summary: Sasori is a fifteen year old orphan. He has no friends, no direct family, and a whole lotta problems. Now he's been moved to Konoha High, and his life is about to change. Summary sucks, Highschool AU, non Akatsuki.
1. The Ghetto

Chappie #1 Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters, phrases, or items, excepting origanal characters and terms. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and all Oc's which do not belong to me belong to their respective owners. Take that, lawyers.(Bastards).OMG, I done just did a Disclaimer!! Did you freaking see that!!! (>_>) anyways, This story is mainly an outlet for writers block, but also coz I like Sasori (He doesn't get enough attention) Sasuke, as usual, will be portrayed as a tool (Join the Anti-Sasu Regiment, we have Naruto-Shaped cookies :D But if you like sasuke, I won't hold it against you (to each his own I guess)) As usual, anything you want in the story, pairings, OCs, chars, anything, pop me a message and I'll fit it in (coz I'm nice that way :D) Note that the first chappie will be alot shorter and angstier than the others, as I'm not sure if anyone will like it. Anyway, let us begin.

* * *

"15 Mantha Crescent. That'll be twenty-six dollars sir." The cabbie said.Sasori handed over three ten's. "Keep the change.""Thank-you sir, you watch yourself 'round these parts, Y'hear?" And with that the taxi sped off, kicking up dust in it's wake.Sasori gazed upon the dreary little apartment block, ruffled his mop of bright red hair and sighed.He was 15, nearly six feet tall, wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a black hoodie. He looked around, realising how out of place in this area, most wearing no shoes, singlets and shorts.And they were the people who weren't homeless.The block was in a terrible state, peeling paint, rubbish all over the place. Indeed, it was a dump. But it was also home.As of six weeks ago, he had officially become an orphan. His mother had been diagnosed with cancer a couple of months ago, and she died a couple of weeks later.His father on the other hand, was very much thing is, he left when Sasori was three, and he had never so much as written a birthday card. But that was twelve years ago, and now he was fifteen. If his dad ever wanted to meet him, he would have done it by now.He could have stayed with his grandma, Chiyo, but ever since his mother passed away, Sasori felt as if there was a gaping hole inside him, and he had become secluded, withdrawn to himself.His only other choice was to go to live in the Leaf village, as part of a new education system. Someone would come check up on him each week, but he mostly was on his own.That was how he was sent off to school in the town of Mohla. It wasn't his cup of tea, so he requested a transfer, and the same thing happened at his next school. This was his third try. After this, it was either Chiyo or foster care. So, he ended up at Konoha,where he would stay until he finished school.He hoisted his belongings, especially a cardboard box, which contained his artworks in it. He trudged up the stairs to the second floor, hearing a stereo blaring from a room on the lower levels.Something smashed from within the same room, followed by an angry yell. Yep, this was ghetto at it's finest.He found his apartment and unlocked the door. It fell off it's hinges, and collapsed inwards. Sasori sweatdropped, he truly wasn't expecting that. Propping the door back up on the doorway, he inspected the room. It was surprisingly clean considering the exterior of the building. It had three rooms, one bedroom, a bathroom and a large room, with a kitchen, and a living area.It was cozy, that much was for sure.He walked into the bedroom and carefully placed the cardboard box and his suitcase on the bed. After unpacking his clothes, he stared at the box.He hadn't made or even looked at any of his puppets ever since his mother's death. He just didn't have the feeling for it anymore.He sighed, and placed the box in a corner, covering it with a sheet. Maybe, he might open it, but not yet.His gaze turned to the window. There was a beautiful sunset, lighting up the city of Konoha majestically."Figures, great city and I get stuck in the shit part," he whispered to nobody inparticular.Tomorrow he had to start school. It was hard enough at his old school, where wierd people were common. There, someone who listened to "different", kinds of music, and also had a puppet obsession, could come off as slightly normal.Now it was a private school, jeez, the bullies would make a field trip out of him. He decided that he'd have an early night, he would hate it if he wasn't on time tomorrow.He went into the kitchen, and looked around in the cupboards at the stuff he'd brought from home. He had one .sighed, he'd have to go buy something edible tomorrow, if there was even a supermarket in this part of the city.After he resigned himself to beef stew, he took a quick shower and slipped into bed. He listened to his Ipod for a bit, thinking about everything that had transpired.He could still slightly hear a radio blasting downstairs, those idiots were playing music at nine o'clock. Pricks._ he thought as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Did anyone like that? If so, review, it's the only way I find out if you guys like it or hate it. Remember, ideas and flames are fine, as long as it helps me :D Also, poll is up for who Sasori should be paired with. Soz about Long paragraphs, it's just kinda hard without a computer.C yaSS-60 SiX _


	2. The School

Sup. Meh, I won't bother with the author note.

* * *

Sasori fazed into consciousness, hearing yelling from outside. He thought, pissed off.He sat up and yawned, and a cat who was sleeping on the end of his bed scampered just blinked dumbly.It was too early for this sort of stuff to happen.He crawled out of his bed and and floated to the shower, waking up properly. As he walked out, he caught a glance at the alarm clock next to his bed.Six thirty. He had about two hours til school started, but it would take him nearly that long to walk there.Once he was dressed, and after realising how hungry he was, he trudged into the kitchen. He glanced at his cupboard in despair, remembering there was nothing."I'll find a grocery store after school." He said, hunger tempting him to find that cat and fire up the stove.He slipped on his shoes, and checked what he had. IPod, wallet, watch, hoodie. Yep, he was ready for another boring day.He stepped out his door into the late dawn, put his headphones in his ears and set off at a quick run, one of his favourite metal band blasting into his ears.He didn't realise he had forgotten his bag.

* * *

Sasori bent over panting., sweat beading on his forehead.He had finally arrived at the school, it had taken him nearly two hours. It was alot further than he expected, and he was nearly nearly hit by a car and chased by a dog on the trip.He glanced up at the school, and quickly surveyed the students. By the looks of it, most of these kids had rich parents, considering some had their own cars. Expensive cars.Most of the girls were sitting in groups, gossiping and pointing at boys and giggling. So were the boys, except instead of pointing they were yelling out comments at every girl who walked past.It was the start of the school year, so most of the kids were wearing their most expensive stuff, trying to impress. Sasori wasn't wearing anything over forty bucks.Sasori, pulled his black hoodie over his head, if he didn't make a scene, hopefully he'd remain a stranger to any mocking eyes.He walked quickly towards the front door, hoping nobody noticed that he appeared to be the only person not wearing a label. ~I live in the poorest area but I go to school in the richest~ He thought, chuckling at the irony."Hey, kid in the hoodie." He heard someone yell out.~CRAP, CAUGHT!!!~ Sasori thought.He was greeted by a kid with raven black hair, wearing some expensive brand of clothes and lots of jewellery. He was flanked by two kids, each looking at Sasori with obvious distaste."You look new here kid, am I right?" the kid asked."Yeah." Sasori replied, trying to gauge what this kid wanted."Huh, well, allow me to introduce myself formally. The name's Sasuke Uchiha." He said smugly, continuing before Sasori could introduce himself."I don't care who you are, just know this. I'm top dog around here, so as long as you stay out of my way, everything going to be alot less stressful for you, Kay bro?""Uhhh, sure." Sasori replied, a little dumbstruck.Bro? This kid was a total poser. He appeared to think he was some kind of mob boss or something. Probably seen to many gangster movies."Okay then. See you round" He Sasori said, strolling off leaving the raven haired kid to find someone else to intimidate.Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't made enemies of any bullies so far. His relief was broken by the ring of a bell, and a stampede of students rushed through the doors.As Sasori passed through the door, he noticed a black haired girl shoved over, dropping a pile of books which scattered over the floor.She started to gather them up, but they were kicked by some passing jocks, and a bunch of papers flew out, making quite a mess.Sasori looked down the hallway, and back at the girl. If he helped her, he'd probably be late. Screw it, he should try making friends anyway.He crouched down and picked up a couple of books, and glanced at a couple of the papers that had fallen. They were beautiful sketches of birds, and he marvelled at how good it was.The girl had her back to him, and when she turned around she jumped slightly, and then blushed. She had Sasori held out the books he had, and she took them shyly."T-Thank you." She mumbled. Sasori was intrigues by this girl. She didn't seem to be flaunting wealth like most of the other smug bastards, and she had the most startlingly eyes, a wierd voilet colour.Sasori remembered he had no idea where his homeroom was. "Hey, do you know where room F4 is?""Oh, of course, that's the same room as me. I-If you want, I could show you." She stammered, still blushing."Really? That'd be great." he said, smiling. The girl led him off down one of the hallways."I'm Sasori, by the way." He said holding out his hand."Hinata" She replied, shaking his hand."Hey, you're drawings are really good by the way." Sasori said, trying to start a conversation."Oh, you saw them? Well, they're not that good." She replied modestly."Hey, no need to be humble around me, you can't be more arrogant than that Sasuke guy.""Uchiha?""Yeah, you know him?""His dad is some bigshot business executive, and the son is a spoilt brat. He seems to believe he rules the school, but he only picks on the nerds. Most of his lot go around causing trouble." She said, getting a bit angry."Were they the guys who kicked your books?" Sasori asked."Yeah, but I wouldn't worry too much about that, it happens often." She said, not fazed."Well, we're late now, and im guessing that's not exactly favourable on the first day."Hinata giggled. "Dont worry about that, Mr. Hatake is never on time. And speaking of which, we're here." she said, stopping at a door.The letters F4 emblazoned on the top. As Sasori walked into the door, he was hit in the face by a flying book, knocking him over.. Hinata helped him up, As they heard the sound of guffaws from of some jocks."Ohmygod, are you okay? I can't believe those jackasses did that!!" Hinata said worriedly, helping him up.Sasori shook his head, dusted himself off and sighed. "Its gonna be a looooooong day," He said, forging back into the classroom.Sasori studied the other kids in his class. He noticed there appeared to be three different groups, each clumped in a different section of the room.Up at the front, there were what he assumed were the 'popular' kids. One of the kids who kicked hinata's books was there, a kid with a gray jacket and a thick mop of brown hair.Sasuke was there, boasting about something to his mates, a blonde girl and a long haired boy, who had the same eyes as hinata.On the other side was the other group, the one which contained the less popular in the class, all sitting in a messy circle.Hinata motioned over, pulling a chair up next to a pink haired girl.As Sasori sat down he took note of the third group, who he couldn't figure out. There was a pale kid with long hair and another with grey hair and glasses, there was also a kid with red hair and a wierd tattoo on his head, but he wasn't part of any of the groups.The pale one was looking at Sasori and licking his lips. Sasori swallowed nervously and sat down."Hey Hina, what took ya so long?" A girl with her brown hair in buns asked. "And who's this?" she said, gestruing to Sasori.""This is Sasori." Hinata introduced him. Sasori waved slightly, curious about these kids."Allow me to introduce myself," the pink haired girl interjected. "Sakura Haruno," She said, smiling warmly."Naruto Uzumaki." A blond boy in an orange t shirt pipes up."Tenten. Just Tenten." The girl with the buns said."Shikamaru Nara." A boy who was lying half asleep across two desks mumbled, a book over his face."Hi. Hey, what's with that pale kid over at the back?" Sasori asked.All of the kids jumped slightly, leaning in."Why, did he look at you wierd?" Naruto asked."Yeah..." Sasori asked, confused."Well, he had an obsession with Sasuke last year, going as far as saying that he wanted his body." Sakura said.Sasori looked at her, squeaking slightly."C'mon guys, there's no way Orochimaru will rape another kid." Hinata tried reassuringly."ANOTHER!?!?" Sasori nearly yelled, eyes wide as plates."He's cute when he's scared shitless." Sakura chimed in, causing Sasori's left eye to start twitching as he stared at her ."Ahh, shut it Sakura, anyways Sasori, that's only a rumor, I wouldn't believe it." Shikamaru said calmly."Though I would say Sasuke is quite rapeable." Sakura mused matter-of-factly.Before anyone else said anything, Hinata leaned over and whispered in Sasori's ear. "Don't worry, she get's like this sometimes.""Hey Sass, you mind if I call you that? Anyways, what classes have you got?" Naruto asked.It was about then that Sasori remembered he left his bag in his apartment. He smacked his head down on the desk, despairing."Is he alright?" Tenten asked.Sakura poked him in the side. "Hey, Rednut."Sasori looked up with a hateful look on his face. "Say anything about my hair and I will make your hair BLOOD red." He threatened.Sakura let out a squeak and sank into her seat."Anyways, I forgot my books.""Oh, well, if you're in our classes, we'll share our books for the day." Tenten said. "Give your timetable to Shika, he'll check if you're in our classes.""Promise to never call me that again, and I'll do it." Shikamaru said calmly.Sasori took out the folded timetable from his wallet and passed it to the tired boy.He peruses it for about a minute. "Let's see, you've got English with Hinata, PE with Ten, Math with me, Science with Sakura, Drama with Naruto and Art on your own." Shikamaru said.Sasori stared, jaw dropped."Trust me, he may be smart, but he's the laziest bastard ever." Naruto said, everyone laughing.At that point a tall man carrying a large stack of books stumbled through the door, and everyone cut their conversations.The man set his book down, and looked at the kids. "Good morning class, sorry I'm la-" He was cut off by the bell."Fukken Saved!!" Naruto said with relief. "I can't stand his lame ass excuses.""See you at first break," Sakura and Tenten waved as they left."Dont get raped by Orochimaru." Naruto called as he and Shikamaru left.Hinata giggled, "Dont worry, I'm sure he'll be gentle." She joked, laughing.Sasori shrunk down slightly in fear."Dont worry so much, Orochimaru is honestly harmless." She tried reassuringly."I hope so." He said, standing up.Hinata picked up her bag and strolled to the door.He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked next to the slightly shorter girl.This place was bat-shit insane. He liked it.

* * *

Okay,so nobody gets angry, my laptop is broken so I have to use my IPod to write all of my stories. So don't rage if it takes a couple of days for me to update. So, see ya round and PLZ review!!! Seriously, even anonymous ones, I just wanna know what you guys think about the story. Also, this story was edited an extra three times to make paragraphs smaller for the sake of Avietar's eyesight. Reviewing tips at it's finest from that guy.:DSS-60 SiX 


	3. Dodgeball and Cliffhangers

Hey guys, I've got a tonne of really good messages about the story, mainly from the massive amount of Sasori fans. Anyways, the poll for who Sasori should be paired with is up (It's not Hinata, a couple of people thought that coz of chapter two, but it might be, depends on poll results.) Let us begin.

* * *

"Sasori. Sasori. Hey, c'mon, wake up."Sasori lifted his head off of the desk, yawning."Did I fall asleep?" He asked, stretching."I guess so." Shikamaru answered. "Oh, by the way, you're supposed to be in PE right now.Sasori looked down at his watch. "SHIT!" He said, practically leaping from his desk and running for the door, nearly faceplanting.Sasori sped down the corridor, whipping around a corner.He sprinted down the passage, but was suddenly yanked back violently. He fell to the ground and smacked his head painfully.As pain sliced through his head, he could slightly make out the face of some kid with massive eyebrows and a bad haircut."We caught another one Neji!" He said.Another figure came into view, though hazy. He had long hair and the same eyes as Hinata."Hall pass. Now." He demanded.Sasori wasn't normally agressive. But the blood rushing to his brain probably had to do something with his behaviour."Dude!? What the shit are you on!?!?"We are hallway monitors, and we are authorized to use extreme force." Bushy eyebrows said with authority."Look, I'm late for my class.""We've heard that one before." Nej said.Eybrows, as Sasori decided to call him, turned to his colleague, struck a pose, and began a speech."Nothing can stand in our way!!! Nobody can refuse our authority!!" He ranted."As long as we patrol these halways, no student will undermine the education of another!""Yeah Yeah, whatever, let's just book this guy and get going." Neji said, turning back to Sasori.Except Sasori wasn't there. "Huh!? Where'd he go?" Neji said."He has escaped with the stealh of a ninja!" Eyebrows stated."Dont break the fourth wall.""I didn't!""In a way, you did.""You do realize we're burning a huge hole in the fourth wall right now?""Good point.""Anyways, let us give chase to the criminal!!" Eyebrows said, both running off to find Sasori.

* * *

"Dodgeball, ladies and gentlemen, is a youthful sport that encompasses speed, agility and strength." The PE teacher said.

* * *

"But it's also a great way to release your youthful energy.The teacher was interupted by Sasori bursting through a door to the gum. Sasori stared at the teacher. It was eyebrows, just a foot taller."Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to show you the basis of the game." The teacher said to Sasori's confusion as he picked up a dodgeball."Those who are late in my class will get VERY familiar with one word. BOMBARDMENT!" He yelled, pegging the ball at Sasori.The ball ripped at the redhead with breackneck speeds, and slammed into his legs, knocking them from under him.For the second time that day, he smacked his head into the floor. He quickly climbed uneasily back to his feet, and looked back up.Every single student had a dodgeball In their hands. "Okay kids," The teacher said. "BOMBARDMENT!!"As twenty odd runner balls flew at Sasori, he threw himself to the ground and put his arms over his head.He expected to be completely owned, but he didn't get hit by a single ball. Third time lucky.Sasori got back up and walked over to the group."Nice hustle, kid. But next time don't be late." Eyebrows Senior said.As the teacher Sasori slotted in next to Tenten, who was tearing up with laughter."You gotta be late way more, that was brilliant." She snickered."I got held up by some hallway monitors, it wasn't my fault.""Lemme guess, some kid that looks like this teacher and one that looks like Hina?""Spot on.""Hinata's brother, Neji, and Rock Lee.""What? What sort of name is Rock?""Dont ask me, ask Masashi Kishinoto.""Fourh wall.""Oh, right.""Oy, Ginger." A voice called from next to them.They turned to see a kid with a thick mop of brown hair."Uchiha wants to talk to ya at lunch."He said. "You better turn up." He finishes, turning around."That doesn't sound good. But then again, if you don't turn up he'll annoy the crap out of you.""Miss Tenten, unless you want to suffer the same punsihment as your friend, I suggest you be quiet."Tenten quickly shut up. As the teacher continued, Tenten quickly whispered to Sasori, "Meet up with is at lunch after you've talked to Sasuke." She whispered."I warned you Miss Tenten! BOMBARDMENT!!!""Awww, for fuck's sake," she moaned, Sasori giving her an evil look."REVENGE!!"

* * *

Sasori looked about the lunch hall, searching for the arrogant raven haired poser.After particpating in the bombardment of Tenten, he thought it better to stay away for a bit.He sighted Sasuke, As well as the brown haired boy, Neji and a blonde girl. He strolled over and sat down across from Sasuke."Ah, you came, great." He smiled. "I noticed that you were hanging around with a bunch of nobodies, and I thought you might Wanamaker roll with me." He said, taking a sip of coke."Whats wrong with them?" Sasori questioned cautiously."They're nobodies. Anyways, your officially part of my posse. This is Kiba, Neji and Ino." He said, gesturing to each one in turn."Thanks, but why do you want me?""You have the balls to run away from authority." Neji cut in. "Hall monitor, remember?""Yeah, as soon as you did that, you showed us you have the potential to roll with us." Kiba stated, grinning."Welcome to the gang." Sasuke said, going for the dramatic look."Thanks, I guess. I'm gonna go grab a drink." He said, spying the 'nobodies' out of the corner of his eye.He stood up and walked towards the vending machine, but changed course and quickly darted towards his friends table.As he sat down, he looked around to see if they saw him. once he was sure, he turned back and found himself face-to-face with Tenten."So, what'd he want?" She asked."He wants me to, 'Join his gang.'"Sasori said, glad that she wasn't pissed off for him participating in her bombardment.As soon as the words left his mouth, there was an uneasy silence around them. Hinata in particular."Are you gonna go with them?" Sakura muttered, looking down at her lunch dejectedly."Nah, I reckon I can do without arrogant bastards." Sasori said, recieving a sigh of relief from the other kids."Its happened before, that's why we were so worried." Naruto chimed in."Kiba." Hinata whispered."Yeah, that bastard used to be one of us." Hinata seemed to sag down in her chair at the mention of Kiba. "They all did." Tenten said."Anyways, let's not get tied up on the past." Shikamaru said to the others relief. "I heard you got Tenten bombarded by Guy." Shikamaru noted grinning."Yeah, you prick! I can't believe you got me from point blank like that!!" Tenten whined."Dont blame me, you were the one talking!" Sasori protested."Screw you!" She muttered, defeated.Sasori smiled and stood up from his seat. "Hey, where are the toilets here?" He asked.Naruto pointed out the door. "Down the hall, second left.""Thanks." Sasori strolled out of the noisy cafeteria, glad for the temporary peace. To be completely honest, he had never really had manu friends, and he was quite getting used to these kidd, even though he had only known them for a day.He rounded the corner, and got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and searched for anyone, not seeing anything.Creepy.He continued down the hallway, looking for the turn to the bathroom. He found the bathroom door and moved towards it.He heard a scuffle of feet behind him, and stopped dead. He whipped around. Pale skin, Snake eyes, and the flash of something red, a fire extinguisher. He was struck voilently in the head, and then darkness.

* * *

Soz bout the massive wait, but I got caught up in some stuff. Anyways, I had a cliffie!!! Yay :D anyways, poll is up for pairing, blah blah blah, review, but also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far; Sasori 191, especially. He starting a fic, check it out if you have the time. Anyways, it's 10:55 PM, catch ya later, drop me a message if ya want.SS-60 SiX 


	4. Aftermath

IM NOT DEAD! Look, I know I haven't dome anything for a while, but I've had exams so I wasn't able to get any time to write. Also, I had to delete one of my much beloved fics, due to the early chapters not being written well. To make up for it, I promise to get chapter four up before thursday. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting.

* * *

Tenten was worried. As soon as Sasori left, she noticed Orochimaru leave after him. They all did."Should we go make sure Orochimaru doesn't try anything?" Naruto asked worriedly."Dont be so paranoid, Orochimaru would never try anything like that... Not in broad daylight, at least..." Shikamaru answered, unsure."But what if something happens!" Tenten blurted."The only person allowed to prey on cute boys is me!" Sakura said a lite too loudly, standing up and rushing towards the door.The rest of the group, besides Shikamaru, rushed after.The lazy Nara grabbed Naruto's dessert and laid back on his chair. "So troublesome..."

* * *

Sasori had a mother of all headaches. You see people get smacked in the head in movies, but you never realize how truly painful it is.He had no idea where he was, and he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them, a bright light causing more pain. He tried to lift his arms up to cover his eyes, and noticed they were tied down.Reality struck. He his eyes open and noticed he was in a dimly lit room, like a cleaners storeroom. He noticed there were to figures arguing."What the hell were you thinking Orochimaru?" The right one yelled, hurting Sasori's head. "What did you plan on doing with him once you had him out?""Dont give me that, Kabuto!" The left one, which Sasori figured to his horror was Orochimaru."Well, what are we gonna do now?" Kabuto asked, frustrated."Well," Orochimaru started with a strange tone in his voice. "Since he's out, we might as well-"Orochimaru wasn't interrupted by the door of the storeroom flying open, and a very angry looking Sakura at the door."Dont you dare touch him, Snake-face!" She bellowed!"Bail!" The two yelled, shoving Sakura down and belting down the hallway."After them!" Naruto yelled, him, Hinata and Sakura sprinting after them. Sasori was left there, wide eyed and confused.He thought that they had forgotten him, when Tenten popped her head around the doorway."Thank god! Can you untie me?"Sasori asked.Tenten sat down cross legged in front of Sasori. "No.""Sasori sweatdropped. "What? Why!"Because it's fun seeing you so vulnerable." She said simply, poking him on the nose."Let me go, PLEASE?"Tenten poked him again, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, untying his limbs.Sasori stood up and rubbed his wrists, and then looked at Tenten crankily."Dont give me that look, it's your fault for being knocked out!" She said defensively"I got smacked in the head by a fire extinguisher! How is that my fault?""Well-... Oh shut up." She said crossing her arms and pouting. At that time the three kids returned, out of breath."Fuck that kid can run," Sakura said in disbelief."We couldn't catch them, sorry." Hinata said.Naruto put a hand on the redheads shoulder. "You okay, Sass? He didn't, well, you know..." he asked, making some suggestive signs with his hands."No, thank god, but I'm pretty sure Tenten was about to-" He was interrupted by the bell.Tenten glared at Sasori as he tried to creep away. "What were you going to say?" She said accusingly.Sasori quickly ran down the hallway, and rounded a corner, bumping into someone. It was Eyebrows."You!" He cried, grabbing him by the back of his hoodie. "Im taking you straight to the principal!" He said, dragging the red head down the corridor."Come on man, you can't be serious!" Sasori protested."Crime never pays," Eyebrows answered, not realising how corny he sounded. He dragged him to an office, and plonked him down in a chair."If you try and run away, I'll rip your balls off." He said, dead serious. He walked over to a door with the word 'principal' on it, and poked his head inside. He pulled his head back out and motioned for Sasori to go in.Sasori nervously walked into the office and sat down in front of the principal.The principal had long blonde hair, slightly pale skin and a strange blue dot on her forehead. The name on her desk said 'Tsunade- Principal.' She was massaging her temple, frustrated."What'd you do?" She said, not looking up."I-I ran away from the hallway monitors." He replied nervously."That's all? Eh, don't worry about it, Lee was the one who wanted to start up that system anyway.""Lee? Oh, you mean Eyebrows."Taunade chuckled slightly. "Yes, eyebrows. He may seem a bit overzealous, but that's just him. Stay outta his way and you'll be fine.""Thats all? No detention or anything?" Sasori said, surprised."Nope, just think of it as a warning tawns on time. Anyways, you better get going to your class, here's a tardy slip." She said, handing Sasori a late note."Thanks miss, I owe you one." He said, walking out of the door. Sasori rushed quickly to his next class, which he remembered was Science.It didn't take him long to find his room, he had learnt the layout of the school quickly. He opened the door and steppped in.As he walked into the classroom, he saw a man with a massive mop of white hair teaching. He was holding a scalpel, and appeared to be dissecting a toad. He quickly walked over and handed his late slip, and sat down next to Sakura, who was just about to cut into the frog on her desk."You came just in time, you nearly missed the fun bit." She said, readying her scalpel.Sasori looked down at the small amphibian. Poor fella. The Sakura struck her scalpel down. Sasori nearly threw up, gagging on the floor.Sakura giggled, "You might wanna work on your gag reflex.""You, my friend," Sasori choked out, "are fucking evil!"

* * *

The final bell of school rang, and Sasori let out a massive sigh and slumped back in his chair. He glanced down at the product of his entire art class; some notes on sculpture, and a tonne of Manga drawings he had doodled out of boredom.As the rest of his class walked out, he noticed that the only boy who hadnt moved was a red haired boy, who sat there scribbling notes."Time to go, Gaara." The teacher said, as if this happened every day.The boy snapped out of his scribbling and looked at the teacher. "Oh, sorry mister Deidara, got a bit carried away. He said, emotionless.As Sasori walked out the door he took a mental note to find out more about that kid, he didn't seem too bad."Sasori!" The redhead turned around to find Hinata, running after him."Hey Hinata, where is everyone else?" Sasori asked.Hinata pouted, "I thought they were with you?""Nope.""Oh, okay then." She said. "Hey, do you wanna hang out this afternoon?"Sasori thought about this offer. He realized he still had to go get something to eat for dinner, or he'd starve. "Sorry, I gotta go get some groceries.""So, that's a yes?"Sasori stared at the girl in disbelief. "You wanna come grocery shopping " He laughed. "Strange child. Okay."Hinata grinned happily. "Okay, let's go." She said, leading him out of the door.

* * *

Well, short chapter, but I've had an idea for a fic ripping at my brain, so it's been hard to focus. Also, I'm gettig close to deciding the pairing, so vote on the poll on my profile.Catch ya roundSS-60 SiX 


End file.
